The present invention relates to a projector having a communication function, an information storage medium, and an image processing method.
Network projectors having a communication function have been put on the market. Specific examples of the communication function include an image transmission function, a remote setting function, and the like. When such a network projector has a server function, the network projector may be able to receive a connection request from another instrument such as a personal computer (PC) connected via a network.
For example, JP-A-2002-247539 discloses a projector having a web server function, wherein the projector transmits an HTML file for inputting the URL of the storage location of electronic data in response to a connection request from another information instrument, and receives the storage location transmitted from the information instrument using an HTTP protocol, or displays a web page on the Internet without using an external PC.
According to the related-art configuration, when the user who operates a PC desires to change data stored in the projector, document data projected by the projector, or the like, the PC must acquire an exclusive update authority. Therefore, when each member participating in a meeting such as a brainstorming session may change the document data or the like, it is difficult to change the stored or projected document data or the like from two or more PCs at the same time.
For example, when the user takes the minutes of a meeting or the like, one user must change the document data or the like. That is, it is difficult for two or more users to change the document data or the like.
In view of the above situation, a projector has been demanded which has a function for more effectively managing a meeting using a projector or the like.